An improvement of the construction in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. Re. 25,482 is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,488 wherein is disclosed a slide bracket for a drawer assembly comprising two elongated members mounted for relative longitudinal sliding movement, the members including respective opposed side walls shaped to define longitudinal ball bearing tracks. In this arrangement, ball bearings are supported by a carrier and are mounted in the tracks to facilitate the relative longitudinal sliding movement of the elongated members. Further improvements are shown in my copending applications Ser. Nos. 226,912 and 191,164 filed Jan. 21, 1981, and Sep. 26, 1980, respectively, the details of said copending applications being incorporated herein as though set forth in detail.
In the construction and manufacture of furniture and the like, it is a time consuming, labor intensive problem to adjust the positions of drawers and slide brackets therefor, especially in drawer arrangements employing telescopically related slide elements.